In general, a discharge device provides a clean air by removing unpleasant odors such as cigarette, sweat and the like and sterilizing viruses, molds, mites and the like. This discharge device includes a high voltage electrode and a ground electrode arranged with a dielectric interposed therebetween, and a high voltage is applied between the high voltage electrode and the ground electrode from a circuit unit for generating a high voltage which is separately provided at the outside of the discharge device. The discharge device oxidizes pollutants by generating a large amount of oxidation group and hydroxyl group ions (O2, O2−, O2+, HO2−, OH− and the like) during plasma discharge, thereby sterilizing, deodorizing, purifying indoor air.
In the discharge device, the dielectric is made of glass, quartz, ceramic, film or the like.